


Three Is Not A Crowd

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, Other, Threesome, threesomes solve everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi thinks it’s far more complicated than what he originally had in mind. Hyuuga wonders at how ridiculously simple it seems once it falls into place. Riko thinks they’re both idiots so that’s why they should leave the planning to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kexing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kexing/gifts).



“Please don’t tell Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi says, staring down at his hands. It’s more dangerous than his answer to Hyuuga, but Riko’s also sharper than Junpei is, more difficult to lie to. What’s important is to keep her quiet – Hyuuga’s not the type to tell her about rival love interests, so as long as he can get her to promise this, then he’ll be safe.

You only get to pick once, and if you choose wrongly you can’t go back. So if things are fine as they are, why choose and force things to change and potentially be rejected by both parties?

Kiyoshi really likes Riko-chan– she’s so witty, bright and determined to bring out their best. Now that she’s adopted them, she’ll do everything to bring out their potential. But he also really likes Hyuuga – not just because he’s fun to poke and wind up, but once he gets into things, his emotions always seem genuine and never echo of the hollowness Kiyoshi often feels inside himself.

But also really obvious that the two of them like each other, and even if they aren’t together now, they’re sure to head that direction in the future. They’re just taking a round-a-bout route at the moment.

 

* * *

Most people realise fairly early on that Riko has a good eye for details. It takes only one muscle run down, to get the picture pretty quickly. What they might not realise, is it doesn’t just extend to muscles, and that she also spends time putting it together after things that she might not have realised right away. If you don’t spend time putting together what the details mean – it’s much harder for you to recognise them at a glance.

She knew before Kiyoshi said so, that he didn’t like being called iron-heart. There’s an increase in heart rate, eyes flicking up and left in some kind of memory recall, a momentary flinch in his shoulders indicating potential shame before he shrugs it off and she’d theorised some reasons – placing them on hold because there was no good or relevant reason to bring them up.

So even though Kiyoshi’s not a part of her team anymore, they’re not even in high school together – she still spends time analysing what Teppei does and does not say, his overall health – it’s second nature to her, and when she receives additional details, it automatically slots into her overall mental diagram.

“I think Kiyoshi is in love with you.” Hyuuga mutters darkly, as he slouches in his chair, having come over for a fitness check /social catch up, that they do periodically. “He doesn’t want to say anything because he thinks we’re together, but I’m pretty sure that’s why he wants to move back to America, and he’s saying this time it will be permanently.”

“That’s very interesting.” Riko says her voice sounding far away to her own ears. “See, he told me to not tell you, that he was in love with you.”

* * *

Hyuuga has always been rather resentful of the idea that people who wear glasses must be super intelligent. He works hard and gets by in all his classes, even made it to university without too many issues, but that’s about all he can claim. He’s no genius, he’s not insightful. Everything he’s had he’s gotten by working for it, which is part of why it burned back in middle school, to have failed in basketball so spectacularly – he worked damn hard at it.

But that means he’s not afraid to go after the complicated solutions if he thinks that it will pay off.

“Now see here you stupid asshole. We both, care about you, so you are going to sit down, shut up, and listen, because we are going to work this out.”

* * *

Kiyoshi feels like a starving man, who’s been let into an all you, can eat Korean Barbeque. He’s always felt awkward touching other people, being so large – it’s easy to accidentally hurt someone. But Junpei’s always keen to push back, and Riko always in total control – she’s far more likely to hurt you, than the other way around, as her massages will testify.

So if he wants to flop onto Junpei while watching TV on the couch – it’s so reassuring knowing that Junpei might grumble about it being too hot, but won’t push him away, and if he wants to reach out and see how soft Riko’s hair is – he’s allowed to.

It’s still slightly more awkward coming back to Japan and trying to find a place where all three can stay, than he originally had in mind. There’s, problems with working out the shower routines when everyone has similar schedules and he and Hyuuga have to work out a complicated tag teaming strategy to avoid having Riko cook – while at the same time not offending her sensibilities. He’s still not sure what to say to the neighbours.

But when he lies back in their king size bed and reflects on the past few years, he can’t imagine anything else being more fulfilling and wonderful as this. He likes to think that the Riko on one side and the Junpei on the other side agree.


End file.
